


Comfort

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggle!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Rose Tyler had always claimed that she didn't 'do snuggling'. That had been before she met Gwen Cooper. The woman was sweet, kind, hard-working and shy. Rose had been the one to approach Gwen. The woman had clearly been seeking some kind of comfort and, before Rose could really stop herself she had asked Gwen to come back home with her. Gwen had agreed.

The sex had started out fast, furious, punchy, the two both just seeking release. It had been a flurry of hands and lips, once they had hit release the two had curled up together. The two had half-expected to not want to snuggle and yet, when Gwen had begun to shiver, Rose had instantly curled around her, pressing soft, comforting kisses to Gwen's neck. Gwen had half-purred, looping an arm around Rose's waist. Rose's lips had slipped from her neck downwards and Rose had smiled even as she moved to suckle softly on Gwen's breast, her hand sliding up between her thighs. Gwen had arched into her touch, all but begging for Rose to press on, go faster. Rose had done as Gwen needed, soon bringing her to a pleasant climax. They had remained curled together after Gwen had come apart a second time, Gwen's breast still cupped in Rose's hand even as Rose kissed her again.


End file.
